


Sleeps Four

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Science, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, consensual cuckolding, spoilers for Shape of Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Anne and Dan want to help Eddie and Venom find a new source of phenethylamine. Did you know it’s produced by a bacterium commonly found in human genitals? That’s a FACT.





	Sleeps Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).



> I wrote this overnight while kept awake by a migraine. I haven’t slept, this is in no way proof read, I’m going to lie down. Brawlite asked the universe for Ot4 so. Here it is.

Dan’s still doing checkups on Eddie since that heart atrophy scare. His heart is recovering but Eddie says Venom is struggling without a good source of this chemical he apparently needs to live. It’s mostly okay so long as Eddie keeps taking his Wellbutrin, but that’s just a synthetic version, and Eddie and Venom are both starting to feel a little stretched thin, like that half-dead college feeling of not having eaten a green vegetable in a while. So Dan starts looking for good sources. Eddie can’t survive on a chocolate diet, and he can’t keep animals big enough to satisfy by brain matter. It’s just untenable to bite the heads off of half a dozen live chickens every few days. The neighbors would probably start to wonder. Dan knows this. And it isn’t as if phenethylamine is an /unknown/ compound. It has a list of pharmacodynamics studies as long as his arm because of its purported relationship to dopamine and weight loss. Obviously Big Pharma wants to get their hands on something that makes people skinny and happy. From antidepressants to amphetamines, there’s a whole slew of things that /mimic/ phenethylamine in chemical structure. But, none of them seem to give Venom, and Eddie by extension, the nutrition he needs. 

Article after article, journal after journal, he burns the midnight oil trying to crack the puzzle. Obviously there’s either something wrong with the dosage, or the delivery. He mentions it to Anne one night as she peers over his shoulder, snakes hands around his chest as he sits up, awake at night, at her kitchen table. She asks what’s keeping him out of bed, and he tells her what he’s working on. She doesn’t recognize most of the chemical names, but listens anyway.

“Spell it?” she asks, phone in hand. He does, and she gamely googles the all-important compound Venom needs to live. “Okay, so it’s produced by mammals, is found in chocolate, beans and legumes, and some bacteria. Oh, could you culture the bacteria that produce it, and make a concentrated version, like penicillin?” 

Dan rubs his eyes. He’s been staring at a screen for hours. “Remind me which bacteria?”

“Clostridium, pseudomonas, enterobacteria-see-ay,” she sounds out, “and lactobacillus. Wait hold on I actually know that last one.” 

Dan raises his eyebrows. It isn’t totally surprising. When he hears ‘lactobacillus’ he thinks ‘vaginal health’. The OB/GYN who had taught his section on that in med school had had a very hardline stance against douching, and had spoken at length about the biota of a healthy vagina. He’d never get the words ‘vaginal flora’ out of his mind. Every time he walks through the menstrual products aisle at Walgreens and saw the flowers on the packaging he hears Dr. Greenberg in his mind pointing to a magnified image of lactobacillus and saying /defensive vaginal flora/. Maybe this is something Anne already knows about her own biology. 

Defying his expectations she goes to the fridge and pulls a cup of kefir from the door. Turning it so the back label faces him, she taps the little infographic that lists the ‘12 active probiotics’ in the yogurt. Half of them are types of lactobacillus. 

“I’ve been eating a cup of this stuff every morning since I turned thirty,” Anne says, almost resentfully. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve read this list of 12 live cultures that are supposed to be good for me.” 

“They are good for you,” Dan replies. He tells her what the humble lactobacillus reminds him of: “Lactobacillus is part of the digestive system and the excretory system, but when I was doing coursework in gynecology, my teacher was this very frank, very no-nonsense OB/GYN who explained in great detail the kinds of bacteria that are supposed to live in a vagina, and protect it from infection and so forth. She said that in people of European descent, Lactobacillus forms the primary biota of the vaginal system.”

Anne blinks at him, then reconsiders the yogurt in her hand. “I don’t really want to think about what my breakfast has in common with my pussy, thanks.” 

He smiles sheepishly at her. “What about what your pussy has in common with /my/ breakfast?” 

Anne gives him a look, crosses her arms. The effect is somewhat ruined by the yogurt still in her hand, and the folksy Outside Lands shirt she’s decided to wear to bed. “Is that a promise?” she asks, but then her expression changes, and her cheeks color with a blush. That’s unusual for her, even when Dan is offering to wake her up with cunnilingus. She passes her free hand over her face. 

“Oh, /god/,” she forces out, “I just thought about... like. If Eddie and Venom need phenetha-whatever... I guess they could get it by eating pussy.”

Dan’s glad he was already sitting down. Anne is so flushed, and now he’s picturing it, picturing her, them, all three or four of them together in Anne’s bedroom. Anne on her back on the bed, Dan sitting in the deep cozy chair by the window, turned to face them, and Eddie, or Venom, crouched between her spread thighs, that inhumanly long tongue doing things to her no one else has ever done. The way she’d tip her head back, groan a low, punched-out sound, the way she’d claw the sheets, the way she’d look, lost in pleasure, while he only watched. He licks his lips, and she watches the motion. 

“I wish you knew what it felt like,” she whispers. “When Venom was in me,” Dan knows she means /bonded/, Eddie had explained it, but he can’t help but think about him being inside her in other ways, “the power, the strength, it was like nothing else. But also... I wasn’t myself. I didn’t really have complete control. Venom wanted to kiss Eddie and he took me along for the ride, and I felt that long, tactile tongue like it was my own but also like it was kissing /me/ somehow but inside my own mouth... maybe that sounds gross. I can’t explain it.” She puts the yogurt back in the fridge and peers at him from the kitchen. She still has her arms wrapped around herself. It’s a defensive gesture, even though he’s told her /several times/ he’s not mad that she kissed her ex when there was an alien intelligence piloting her body. In fact he might not be mad if she kissed him /without/ the alien, as long as she negotiated it with Dan ahead of time. And maybe, let him... be part of it. She doesn’t totally get that yet, but he can tell it’s not because she thinks it’s /weird/ or /wrong/... just that she still feels unsure and guilty about Eddie /specifically/. She’s, well... She’s working on that. It’s healthy. He closes his laptop and follows her to bed, half-hard in his sleep pants. She grips him in the doorway, gives him a squeeze. 

“Is this because of something I said?” she asks, but they both know she already knows the answer. 

“You know it is,” he confirms anyway. She rubs him slowly through his pajamas, makes him grip the doorframe. 

“Explain it to me. Is it cuckolding specifically you get off on, or do you have a crush on Eddie, or are you curious about Venom, or...?” 

She doesn’t sound accusatory but these are topics they’ve been dancing around for weeks. Is now the time? She thumbs his slit through the fabric and he jolts. 

“I mean, a little of all of that,” he admits, knowing she’ll press him later about the ‘crush on Eddie’ part, “but mostly it’s, just. The thought of being able to see you, your whole body, all of you, when you’re twisting with pleasure. When we have sex I have a limited vantage point. You know how I like watching you touch yourself? I like being able to look at you and see everything from the pinch of your brows to the twitch of your toes.” She presses her palm flat against his cock. He’s fully hard now, and he feels utterly vulnerable, telling her this while she makes him needy. He swallows, meets her eyes. “But, if you’re touching yourself, or rubbing yourself with a vibrator, or fucking yourself with a dildo, you /know/ what’s going to happen next, what you’re going to do. That’s why...” His heart hammers in his chest. 

“That’s why you like the thought of inviting another person into the mix. So that I’m surprised by what they do next,” she finishes for him. She cups his balls. Is he going to make him come in his pajama pants, standing in the doorway of her bedroom? 

“Yeah. I mean, I dunno about you, but, personally I come harder if I’m with someone than if I’m just stroking off alone.” He’s trying to keep it together. He’s a surgeon; he performs well under pressure. But Anne is an attorney— she’s tenacious. 

“So, then,” she offers mildly, as if she hasn’t just slipped her hand into his loose pants, begun stroking him slowly base to tip in that way she /knows/ drives him crazy, “it’s really more about /me/ getting off than it is about /you/ getting off, am I following?”

“Um,” he grunts. Images flash behind his eyes of Anne in every position with Eddie and Venom, in countless combinations. “Yeah, I,” he pants, hoping Anne isn’t about to think he’s disgusting, “I want to see him making you come. I know that’s messed up because he’s your ex and you have very legitimate reasons to be upset with him, and to be cautious about trusting him again but... /god/ Anne,” Dan chews his lips. “You two were together for a long time. He must know /so much/ about how to make you feel good. And now, with Venom... I just. I want to see them fuck you.” 

She runs her thumb through his slit again, over and over, pulling the skin a little, making him arch back into the living room, but she doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then, “Venom is a big part of this fantasy, huh?” 

“You said yourself,” Dan grits out, desperate, not sure how much longer he can hold out, “having Venom inside you was, hhah, like nothing else you’ve ever ex, experienced.” He’s losing the ability to speak clearly. He’ll be begging soon, incoherent, and hopes Anne will relent and let him come. 

“Oh, fuck,” Anne says, and then she’s backing towards the bed, pulling her shirt off and throwing it to the side. She’s naked underneath and Dan lets his pajamas fall to the ground, crawls up the bed between her legs like he pictured Venom doing. When he drops a hand to push two fingers into her, she’s deliciously wet. 

“Do you like that idea? It’s okay if you don’t. I won’t die if I don’t get to see that,” he insists. Three fingers slide in and out of her, easily. 

“Fuck, I... yeah, I do. I dunno, it’s fucked up, because it’s Eddie and... I don’t want to be his, you know his,” she arches off the bed, into his hand. “His, like, girlfriend, or fiancée, or anything. I’m not interested in dating anyone but you.” Her eyes are closed but she’s gripping the duvet hard, rolling her hips into the motions of his fingers. “But. Hearing you talk about. Mm, how much you. Uh, want to watch him fucking me. It’s,” she raises one hand shakily, begins to pinch and roll her nipple in a way that makes his cock throb. “It’s really intense,” she gasps. “Come on, I’m stretched enough. Give me your cock,” she demands, and then he’s shifting, moving onto his back so she can sit up and ride him. 

This is the position she likes best. She likes how deep he can get this way, likes feeling him lifting her up and down on his dick. He wonders what she’d look like, fucking Venom’s toothy face, holding him down, straddling his head. His cock twitches inside of her. 

She moans on every downward stroke, and he pets gracelessly at her sides, her hips, her ass. His surgeons’s hands are less deft, less steady, when he sees her tilt her chin toward the ceiling, hears her groan loud and low. She’s so slick around him, already tensing. She must have been more worked up than she let on. 

He’s close too. She knows it, is able to read him frighteningly well. She speeds her hips, bouncing on his cock, forcing him /deep deep deep/. 

“Venom liked me immediately you know. I don’t think it was all just him feeding off of whatever residual feelings Eddie might have. Venom liked me, and I could feel it when we bonded. I think he’d fuck me if we asked.” 

Dan bites his lips, grips Anne’s hips and pulls her down harder against him. “Yeah? Do you think Venom has a cock or would he fuck you with his tentacles? Or just his tongue?”

“Oh shit,” she forces out. She’s making the face she makes when she’s /right on the edge/. “All of it, all of them. I want you to watch, and then fuck me again, after. Or maybe you should fuck Venom too. Or Eddie. Or however it works with them, I dunno, but, fuck, I’m close, fuck—!”

He leans up, angling their bodies so her clit rubs against him as she grinds down hard, and she shudders, body pitching forward as she clenches down on him. She claws into his shoulders, moaning as she rides it out, and when she scrapes her nails down his chest his hips stutter and he’s coming, too. 

“Gonna fuck them,” she hisses into his ear. “You’re gonna watch a huge fucking alien make me come. You wanna let them come inside me too, like you are right now?” 

Dan can only moan a desperate note. He’s still twitching inside her and now she’s making him think of fucking Venom/Eddie’s sloppy seconds into her. He bucks so hard he nearly throws her, but her nails dig into his deltoids. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” she whispers harshly. “You just want to watch me be stuffed full. If you all fucked me at the same time it’d be like I was taking three guys at once.” 

“Shit!” he barks, one last pulse racking through him. He actually sees spots. 

They both sleep like the dead.

—————

Unsurprisingly, it takes a while before it comes up naturally. The opportunity just never seems to present itself when Anne and Eddie and Dan (and Venom) are all in one place together. Regardless of that it’s come up /several more times/ when Anne and Dan were in the bedroom alone. At least that means they’ve had time to thoroughly discuss what each of them would like from the encounter. What Dan doesn’t know is how Eddie would feel about the whole thing. It’s probably unfair to ask him to get back in bed with his ex and just... not catch feelings over it. It’s probably hard to go from fiancée to fuckbuddy no matter how you slice it. 

Still, Dan can’t help but fantasize. Especially now that Anne’s decided she’s into it. 

And Eddie’s gotten less weird about coming over to either one of their houses. So that’s a plus. Even Mr. Belvedere has made amends. 

That’s why they’re all sitting in Dan’s living room, trying to break in his new sectional. Anne’s staying for the long weekend which means she brought the kitty carrier, and Mr. Belvedere has taken up a spot on the arm of the couch next to Eddie, settling in to get his long white fur all over the deep green velveteen. Dan’s trying to go for a mid-century aesthetic, in the living room at least. It doesn’t really match the house— a 1920s mixed-style stucco thing, right at the border of the inner and outer Sunset. But, the floors are hardwood, an attractive herringbone pattern, and he’d thought gold and dark green would look good with that. He’d purchased the couch on aesthetics alone, and didn’t really think about the logistics of getting a velvet sectional up a flight of stairs built in the 1920s, but when the furniture store delivered it he stood on the sidewalk staring at it for a minute because for reasons of natural light the living room and kitchen were on the upper floor of the house. So, it would have to go up the stairs, somehow. Anne had come outside and looked at the couch, standing on the sidewalk. 

“You’d better get that inside quick, it’s supposed to rain,” she’d said. 

“I’m trying to think about how to approach that,” he’d replied, like it was a bad appendix on the wrong side of the body. 

“Well you’re gonna need help lifting it, to start with.” She was being quite realistic about her own physical strength. It wasn’t something she’d put a lot of energy into. To be fair, neither had he. So. He only thought for a moment before calling Eddie. 

Venom is, Dan has learned, tremendously strong. He’s able to perform feats completely unknown to medical science. He can climb a high-rise in seconds, mend broken bones, and, it seems, can carry a couch up a flight of stairs by himself, without scuffing the velvet. 

Eddie says they’re happy to help, accepts a bag of peanut m&ms as payment. Even Mr. Belvedere has gotten used to the sight of Venom, materializing from Eddie’s chest to snack on chocolate candy. When the bag is empty, Venom jokes that perhaps Mr. Belvedere is next, and Anne says “Don’t you dare go all Shape of Water on my cat,” and it turns out Eddie didn’t see Shape of Water and Anne had forgotten she went to see it with her sister and Eddie never managed to see it while it was in theaters. So she has to explain that no she’s not talking about the part where the lady fucks the fish guy in the flooded shower room (because obviously he’s /heard/ about that part), but the part where the fish guy eats a pet cat because he doesn’t know any better. 

Eddie says he’ll wait until it’s on Netflix and Dan says it’s a really good movie, and that he loves Guillermo del Toro’s work, and Anne says, “Plus the fish guy has a nice ass.” 

“Like, the actor does?” Eddie asks, and Anne is typing on her phone already trying to pull up a picture. 

“No, like the suit they built for Doug Jones to wear has this really sculpted ass. Like you can see why Sally Hawkins’s character wanted to tap that.” She shows Eddie a zoomed-in image of the poster, so he can focus on the ass in profile. 

“Do you see the fish guy’s dick though?” Eddie asks, and Anne shakes her head. 

“Someone on twitter designed a dildo of what they thought it would look like, and it went viral, and sold out in like, minutes, and GDT heard about it and said ‘that’s not what his dick would look like,’ essentially.” 

“Fine enough to /say/ that,” Dan says, not sure what Eddie will think, “but unless he provides a counter argument then I think the original submission stands.” 

“What’s this movie about, Eddie?” Venom asks. 

“I haven’t seen it, but it takes place in the 60s, and there’s this cleaning lady who had her voice box cut out, and she works at a government lab that’s doing experiments on this creature. And she falls in love with him,” Eddie summarizes. Dan watches Venom’s minute changes of expression.

“Oh...” Venom murmurs. “Is the creature an alien?”

“No, he’s from Earth, but he’s from a remote part of the Amazon,” Anne explains. “He isn’t human, though.” 

“Does he love the lady back?” Venom asks. Dan is touched. 

“Yeah, definitely. I won’t give you any more spoilers, but it’s a really sweet love story,” Anne says.

“A sweet love story where one partner ate a cat,” Eddie snipes.

“You ate /people/,” Anne retorts. 

“So did you.” 

“Just the one guy,” Anne insists. “And it... wasn’t my idea.”

Dan never thought this would be the kind of good-natured ribbing that would happen in his living room. Venom watches all of this unfold and doesn’t comment on who ate how many heads. 

“Would have liked it if he was an alien,” Venom states instead. “Was this movie considered... unusual? Did people find the romance in it odd?” 

Dan and Anne look at each other. There’s something going unsaid but it’s altogether too obvious. 

“I think... people expected it to be odd, but most people I spoke to about it were convinced by the romance and were ultimately charmed by it,” Anne says. 

“Oh,” Venom says again, but he sounds pleased. 

“From what I saw online it seemed like everyone wanted to fuck the fish guy. Like remember for a minute everyone wanted to fuck the Lost in Space robot, from the Netflix reboot?” Eddie leans back on the couch and Venom spills fluidly over his shoulder. 

“They gave the robot a nice ass too but, to be honest I’d choose the fish guy any day,” Anne replies. 

“Better start evolving gills, Dan my man,” Eddie teases, clapping Dan on the shoulder. 

“If she finds a magic creature with a nice ass who is able to heal bullet wounds, I won’t begrudge her the opportunity,” Dan jokes, and Venom perks up again.

“I can heal bullet wounds,” he says proudly. Eddie shifts uncomfortably. 

“I’m not sure that’s what she meant,” he mumbles, and Anne catches Dan’s eye again, gives him a meaningful glance. 

“/Well/,” Anne says, and Eddie looks up, startled. Anne’s tone has said it all. He gawps at them each in turn, then back and forth again. 

“Uh. You gotta clarify because I don’t want to be jumping to any conclusions.” Eddie is clearly nervous. Dan wants to reach out, pat him on the shoulder, the thigh, to reassure him, but thinks perhaps this isn’t the time. He makes a placating gesture instead. 

“We were talking, Anne and I,” he says, though ‘talking’ doesn’t quite cover everything they’ve been doing when the subject comes up, “and... well. Only if you want to. If both of you want to.” 

Eddie visibly swallows. Venom’s attention is on him and they look as though they’re having a telepathic conversation. Dan feels like the odd man out, being the only one never to have bonded with Venom. 

Finally, Eddie speaks up again. “How do you mean, ‘both of us’? How do you picture this working out, logistically?” 

Dan crosses his legs one over the other, laces his fingers. It’s a relaxed pose, but totally affected. “Could go any number of ways,” he answers blandly. “But I suppose, in the first instance, I’d like to watch.” His voice has gone very quiet, and he knows it’s nerves, but Eddie’s pupils have dilated. “If that’s... alright.” 

“Uh. Anne? Thoughts?” Eddie looks to her for guidance through this situation, and she sits up a bit straighter. 

“Like he said, we’ve been um. Talking. And we think, that... if you—“ she looks at both Eddie and Venom, one then the other, “/want/ to, we could all. Do something. Together. Just, you know. For fun.” 

“You, uh.” Eddie’s face is just precious as he tries to find a delicate way to say what he means. “So you want us to, y’know, be with her, and you want him to watch? Am I getting this right?” 

Dan feels Anne’s hand find his. They both nod. 

“Only if you want to.”

“And you know, we won’t be hurt if it’s too weird or too soon,” Dan adds. “I hope we can still be friends after this if, after all, that’s too much.” 

Eddie has propped himself back upright on the couch, and seems to be warring with himself— or perhaps with Venom. Dan hopes it isn’t the latter. 

“I dunno, uh. Can I ask why, or is that a weird question?” 

Dan steps up to the plate. “It was my idea initially. I really like the thought of watching Anne be intimate with someone else. For a multitude of reasons but, mainly, I want to /see/ her in a way I can’t when I’m involved. And. You, well. You two have history. And then there’s Venom and. I don’t know if he’s a sexual being? But I suppose, I was curious.”

“It came up because, well, funny story actually, we were talking about sources of, what’s that chemical you need?”

“Phenethylamine,” three voices answer together. 

“And one of them is lactobacillus, which is in probiotic yogurt, so that’s what I thought of, because you know how relentlessly yogurt is marketed to women.” She coughs. “Anyway, so it turns out that lactobacillus is also the main component of, um. The vaginal biosphere. And so, I wondered. If maybe. A source of the chemical could be. That.” It’s uncommon for her to be this visibly flustered, toying with the hem of her shirt. She’d gotten this way talking about it the first time, too.

Eddie’s eyebrows have shot up. “Holy shit,” he says, before scrubbing anxiously at his beard. 

“It kinda went from there,” Anne finishes.

“I haven’t run any tests to determine the actual overall production of phenethylamine by the vaginal biota. It seemed... I don’t know, like a secondary concern after we’d... talked about it. For a while.” Dan supposes he could write a paper about the phenethylamine concentration therein if this... experiment proves successful. He doesn’t know what the practical application would be other than keeping his friend’s alien symbiote fed and happy on his girlfriend’s pussy but, perhaps any other use is also a secondary concern. 

“O-kay,” Eddie declares, like he’s just checked something off his grocery list. “What about you, buddy? Thoughts?”

Venom smiles toothily. “We like Anne,” he says. “We want to try.”

Eddie turns his eyes up to the ceiling, as if asking a higher power to give him strength. 

“Alrighty then, I guess that settles it,” he states. “Did you guys lay out a game plan or something? You guys are both more organized than me.” 

Dan hopes Eddie’s nerves will quiet down once they get into the bedroom. 

“Not particularly,” Dan answers honestly. “It doesn’t have to be /right now/ either.” 

“No, I.” Eddie makes to stand. “I think. Now is good. While we’re all thinking about it.” 

Anne laughs, and Eddie flashes her a quick grin. So, that’s good, too. 

The bedroom is downstairs, but that makes it large and cozy at the same time. His hedges had grown up past the window, and the afternoon sun casts the room in green and gold hues through the leaves. Eddie looks around, and Venom stretches here and there, but doesn’t pull Eddie in any direction, merely looks at photos and tchotchkes and books that Dan keeps in his private space. 

“Nice bed,” Eddie comments. It’s a King. 

“I’ve said before this bed is big enough for four people,” Anne says. Nobody’s even moved to take their socks off. Dan elects to act unilaterally and goes to shift an armchair into a more optimal viewing position. Anne sits at the foot of the bed and shrugs out of her zip-up hoodie.

“So something tells me,” Eddie braves, sitting next to Anne on the bed, “that you two did more than just /talk/ when you started planning this... liaison.”

“You’re not wrong,” she says, and then, after a breath, she’s pulling her fitted tee off, then immediately trying to smooth her hair again. Dan watches Eddie, watches how his eyes roam down Anne’s torso again. It’s been... nearly a year, probably, since he’s seen her like this. Dan smiles privately. These two were /engaged/, her upper body is by no means new to Eddie, but he still looks at her like that, like the reveal of her skin is a delightful surprise... it’s very sweet. 

It’s new to Venom, though, Dan realizes... at least from this angle. He doesn’t know what it’s like, whether bonding with the symbiote means he knows your whole body, or not. Venom’s acting like that isn’t the case, dipping his face close to her skin, inspecting. Then, he opens his mouth and that long, sinuous tongue snakes out, licks a winding trail from the right of her navel, over her ribs, to just under her bra. 

“Do you remember, Anne, what it was like to be together?” Venom asks in a hushed tone. She looks carefully at each of them. Dan takes his seat. 

“Yes. I remember feeling. Invincible. I felt like you’d coated every molecule of me, so that there would always be some little bit of you left inside me. In my bones.” 

“Perhaps that’s true,” Venom says. “Did you /like/ it? Was it pleasurable?”

Anne sighs. “I did. I can see why Eddie is so attached to you.” She reaches out a hand, cups Venom under the chin and gives him a little scratch. 

“I am very attached to Eddie,” Venom answers, leaning into the scratch, milky eyes squinting like a contented cat, “in every sense. We are one. But don’t feel bad, Anne. We had a surprisingly good match, you and I. Eddie just... fits a little better. It seems an amazing coincidence that two people who used to be together would both be good hosts. I wonder, if whatever attracted you to each other made each of you compatible with me, or if... it was something you did to each other.” 

“How do you mean?” Eddie asks. Dan wonders if he can feel what Venom feels, as Anne gives one of them affection. 

“Yeah, in what way?” Anne joins in.

“When humans kiss, when they are intimate... they share microscopic parts of themselves. Like you said,” he nods to Anne, “‘like a tiny bit of me inside of you.’ Your bodies align. You change each other. I wonder if you changed each other just enough that I could live within either of your bodies.” 

Anne’s brow furrows but she doesn’t challenge what he’s suggested. Instead she leans forward to unzip Eddie’s hoodie. Even this is beginning to get Dan’s blood going. Such a minor, insignificant act of intimacy, but the closeness, the familiarity, Anne’s hands on another man’s chest, have heat settling in Dan’s belly. She pushed it off his shoulders and it gets stuck at his elbows but he struggles out of it anyway. Venom swoops around her, licks up the line of her spine, makes her suck in a breath and let it out on a laugh. She rolls back on the bed to shove her underwear and leggings down, and then she’s unhooking her bra and she’s naked before Eddie’s even taken his shirt off. She scoots up the bed and he lets his gaze linger on her. Dan tries to follow Eddie’s eyes, see what he sees, but it’s all guesswork. On wobbly legs, Eddie stands and pulls his shirt off over his head. He’s unselfconscious about that, or else he’s forgotten Dan is sitting there. Still, Dan hadn’t had a chance before now to admire Eddie’s physique. Eddie’s jeans come off and Dan realizes Anne really has a thing for men with nice asses. It had been her primary takeaway from both Shape of Water and Lost in Space, and now Dan sees it carries over into her real life as well. He isn’t sure how well his own ass measures up, but he can see Eddie’s is /perfect/. Anne’s hands go for it immediately, and then she’s pulling him down on top of him. Venom sinks back into him, and re-emerges as a mask when Anne and Eddie start kissing. One moment, Anne is lying in bed, naked, kissing her ex, and in the next, she’s kissing Venom, and Dan can see exactly what that long tongue is doing to her. He licks his lips, wondering what she’s feeling. 

She wraps her legs around Eddie like it’s natural, and of course it is, how many times did they fall into this exact position (without the alien kissing her solidly)? Hundreds, probably. One-handed, he pushes his boxer briefs down his thighs, so he can rub his cock against her lower abdomen. He isn’t hard yet, just a little thick, and Dan looks his fill. He likes how they look together— Anne’s hair fanned across the pillows, her arms and legs wrapped around Eddie’s sturdy back. Him with his underwear shoved just haphazardly down, grinding against her skin. Then there’s Venom, finding his way between them. The black material that comprises the symbiote inches down Eddie’s back, over his shoulders. Soon it’s coated his arms, his hands, his ribs, and then Dan blinks and there’s no trace of Eddie left, just the symbiote holding himself up between Anne’s spread legs. She’s begun to moan. His rolling, grinding motion is rubbing her just right. Dan crosses his legs. 

“We wanted this,” Venom rumbles into her neck. “Wanted to feel this with someone else while we were Venom.”

“Fuck, yeah, me too,” Anne sighs, reaching between Venom’s legs. “How does this work? Is this...?” She doesn’t seem to know how to articulate what she means. 

“It’s us. Eddie and me. Together.” 

Dan looks. Venom seems to have augmented Eddie’s cock. It’s fully hard now, impressively long, and shiny black. Anne’s hand looks small and pale wrapped around it. 

“Your skin feels so strange,” she says, “it just shifts and shifts under my fingers, and yet, your cock is so, so hard. Fuck, I want this inside me so bad.” 

“We also want that. But first,” Venom begins to move down Anne’s body. Dan watches her heave in great panting breaths, watches her buck her hips up in the air, needing friction and finding nothing. She whines. He reaches down and squeezes himself in his pants. He’ll hold off as long as he can. He’s waiting for the main event, but already he’s aching, tracing his girlfriend’s body in his bed, as she arches and writhes, waiting to be eaten out by another man— well. Another /being/. And look at him. Them. Whatever. 

Venom, with his alien skin, his broad back, his wicked sharp-toothed grin, his alluring tongue, makes quite a sight looming over Anne. He teases her with just the tip of his tongue, running it up the crease of each thigh, then closer to where she needs it, over her outer labia, but not touching her clit, not giving her the pressure she craves. Her heels kick against the duvet cover and she tosses her head back. Dan thinks she looks dangerously close to begging already. 

“Augh,” she groans, hips twitching. She’s denied again. “Come on.” Still Venom keeps licking /around/ her. “Don’t you want to? I’ve been dying to feel that tongue in my pussy since we bonded. Bet it’s gonna feel so good,” she babbles. 

“We do want to,” Venom croons. “But not yet.”

Anne almost sobs. “What more do you want from me?” 

“Hmmm,” Venom answers, which is not an answer at all. It merely hums through her skin and makes her choke. Dan’s almost as desperate as she is for some kind of friction, but he’s choosing to deny himself, because, while she’s gorgeous like this, flushed and sweating and needy, he needs to wait for them to really get started. He wants to hear the kinds of sounds she’ll make for the hands and tongue and cock of someone else. His cock twitches in his pants. 

He hears it before he sees it. Anne moans a long thin note, and Dan can finally see Venom’s tongue licking her open, slithering against her clit and then dipping inside of her. She claws the bedcovers, forces her hips up into his mouth. 

“More, deeper, please!” she begs, giving in. Venom hums again and complies, tongue undulating. Anne gasps and sighs. Her eyes are closed, she’s biting her lip, and she’s wearing a tiny, satisfied smile that makes Dan unbutton and unzip his pants, pull his cock out for some relief. Anne hears it, glances over at him, eyes heavy lidded. She’s blissful, rolling her body into Venom’s talented tongue, but then her eyes go wide and she looks down. A black tendril has joined the tongue thrusting inside her. She’s stretched a little wider. 

“Ooohh, fuck,” she groans, as they twist inside her. Before she can adjust, there’s a second black tendril pushing in. “Oh holy shit!” 

The two tendrils work independently of one another, pulling and pushing in and out. Anne’s eyes have all but rolled back in her head. Dan finally relents and reaches for the lube in his bedside drawer and gets a hand around himself, then drops the bottle on the bed, within arm’s reach of either Anne or Venom. Another tentacle pushes in, slicked by Venom’s saliva dripping down. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, that’s so much!” Anne cries, but she’s still bucking into it. Venom rumbles a low hum, hands gripping Anne’s thighs to open them wide. Dan tightens his fist. He doesn’t know why he likes seeing his girlfriend manhandled by someone else, seeing her face twist with pleasure at someone else’s ministrations. The three tentacles plus Venom’s tongue are stretching Anne wider than Dan’s cock and she’s clearly loving it. Venom adds another, Anne shouts, a wordless litany of “Oh, ah, ah, ahh, AAH!” and comes hard. She curls over Venom’s head, moaning and rattling the bed in its frame. She presses her hands to the back of Venom’s skull, keeping him there, keeping him twisting inside her until she’s done. She collapses back, limp. Venom pulls out, and Eddie’s face and head appear, the black matter peeling away. 

“How’s that?” He’s begun stroking his cock with long, slow pulls. 

“Nngh,” Anne grunts. Dan has to agree. He doesn’t want to come yet though. 

“You think you can take some more, or are you tapped out?”

She cracks one eye open to look at his augmented cock. Dan can see the hunger and the exhaustion warring on her face. Slowly, she rolls over onto her hands and knees, gathers a pillow under her face and spreads her legs. She makes an inviting picture. Dan wonders if she /would/ let him fuck Eddie/Venom’s sloppy seconds into her. 

“Not cowgirl?” Eddie jokes. So, that had been her favorite with him, too. 

“Can’t ride you. Can’t feel my legs. Gotta be doggy style.”

Eddie moves forward on Venom’s muscular limbs, slides his long, alien cock between her legs without penetrating her. He just rubs against her a few times, and she hums, shifting her hips into it. 

This could have been a demeaning position, but Anne has her face turned toward Dan, and even though her eyes are closed she’s smiling as she rocks her body back and forth, drags herself across the full length of that smooth, shiny cock. Her ass looks good, up in the air like that, and Dan is glad she’s facing him because he wants to see her face when Eddie pushes that huge thing into her. Dan slows his strokes to match Eddie’s lazy grinding pace. 

“Hmmmmnnnn,” Anne mumbles. “I think I’m ready for it.” 

Eddie grabs for the lube, squeezes a generous amount into his hand before slicking himself.

“What’s it like,” Anne asks suddenly, “when he’s coating your cock like that?” 

“Feels like,” Eddie tries, sliding his fist over the length a few times. “Like it’s part of me, like I’ve always been like this. But also, like I’m fucking the warmest, wettest cock sleeve. I could come just like this, really. But...” he slips his free hand down Anne’s ass, uses his thumb to pinch just under her ass cheek and put her pussy on display. She’s still slick from coming on Venom’s tongue. Dan squeezes himself at the base. Eddie lines himself up. 

Eddie goes slow where he didn’t as Venom. Still, Dan can tell it’s a hell of a stretch. Anne’s mouth has fallen open, and she’s letting out a shocked sound on every exhale. Still, Eddie’s only about halfway in. He pets down her side. 

“You okay? Is that too much?” He lets her breathe a moment. 

“‘M fine,” she slurs into the pillow. “I want the whole fucking thing. Fucking, wanna feel so full.” 

Eddie bucks a little further in, punches an astonished sound out of her. He goes slow, but even so, Dan can tell she’s struggling to relax and open up for him. With one last thrust, he’s in, hips flush against hers. She’s panting hard, expression open and amazed. Dan can only guess she’s never taken anything that big. He’s watching her, not even speaking as she bends over and takes the biggest cock of her life, stroking himself torturously slow to make it last. He watches Eddie, too, pulling out slow and easy until just the blunt head is inside, before pushing in again, deep dicking Dan’s girlfriend. 

She’s chewing the pillow to muffle the desperate, gut-deep sounds Eddie is forcing out of her. Eddie keeps mumbling low encouragements to her, telling her how well she’s taking it, how even he’s surprised. 

“You feel amazing Annie. It’s never felt quite like this. Do you like it? I bet you I could make it a different shape. It could be all tendrils like when we were eating you out. It could be anything you want. Perfect just for you. Would you like that, Annie?” 

She doesn’t give an intelligible response, just an almost pained sound into the pillow. 

“God you’re fuckin’ gorgeous. I feel like I should be able to feel this thing pushing against your belly, huh? You like being so full of dick you can’t even speak?” 

Anne shivers, spreads her knees a little wider. Eddie reaches up, slides his hand along her ribs until his fingers find the peak of her breast. She gasps aloud when he starts rolling her nipple the way Dan knows she likes. Then, the black matter starts spreading from his hand over her chest, up her throat, into her mouth. She meets a curling tentacle with her tongue, welcomes it, sucks on it gratefully. 

Dan grunts, and both Eddie and Anne look over at him. They blink in unison. Venom must be linking them. They beckon him at the same time. 

Awkward because of his open pants and his erection, Dan shuffles onto the bed. Anne and Eddie move as a unit, oily black cords strung between them as they separate and come back together again on either side of him. Anne reaches for his cock, strokes it with her fingers coated in black matter. Dan shudders at the texture. It’s gelatinous but solid. It glides over him. Anne starts to lick and kiss at his neck. Eddie noses into his shoulder, asking permission without words and Dan gropes blindly behind him, wraps an arm around the back of Eddie’s head, squeezes in an ungainly hug. Dan feels Eddie’s smile against his back. Anne looks at Eddie over Dan’s shoulder, and they share more wordless communication. Then, Eddie is lifting Anne up with one hand, like she weighs nothing, and getting her into position between them. When Dan looks down, the huge alien cock has disappeared, and Eddie’s human cock, hard, dripping, is nearly touching Dan’s. Dan sees where this is going, and wraps them both in one hand, strokes them together. 

Eddie’s moan sounds good. His face looks good, too, the way his brows crease and lift like he can’t believe it feels this good. Dan has never done this before, but the heat, the solid weight of Eddie’s cock against his sends a kick through him. It’s a kind of intimacy he never expected from this, and when Eddie moves Anne again, their cocks rub against one another, and that, too, is a sudden new pleasure. Dan is blinking stars out of his eyes when he feels Anne’s thighs against his, feels her wet pussy at his tip. Then she’s sliding down, taking both of them at once. She’s well stretched, and she’s facing Dan so he can watch her ecstatic expression. He rolls his hips; he can’t help it, and it drags him against Eddie and into Anne at the same time. Dan is thunderstruck. 

“Fuck, I’m so sensitive,” Anne moans, bracing herself on Dan’s shoulders. Eddie lifts her, helps her down again. “I’ve never taken two before. Not even in college.” 

Eddie laughs into her hair. “You were hardly a wild child in college,” he teases. She throws her weight down harder on them in retaliation.

“Excuse me, my boyfriend had a motorcycle!”

Dan grins. He places his hands above Eddie’s and helps guide her up and down. 

“You know what would be hot?” Eddie murmurs, cupping Anne’s breast again, letting the Venom matter help. 

“Ohhh, um, if both of you guys came inside me at the same time?” Her eyelids flutter, but she’s fighting to keep them open. Dan feels the Venom matter slinking across his skin. It isn’t wet, like he might have thought. It’s warm. It moves from Eddie’s thigh to his, then between his legs, then under his balls to the place right behind. 

/Is this good?/ Dan hears in his ear. It’s Venom’s voice but he can’t see his face. The pressure behind his balls comes again and Dan quakes.

“/Yes/,” he gasps, and Eddie’s cock twitches against his, and then they’re coming, together, inside Anne. Eddie licks his fingers, dips them down to rub Anne’s clit through it, holding her right as he and Dan both pump into her. It only takes her a few breathless moments before she’s seizing, coming again. Eddie bites into her shoulder. She drowns her wail in Dan’s mouth. 

The king bed is big enough for the three of them to spread out naked, and cool down. After a silence, Anne props herself up in her elbows to look at Eddie. 

“Had you ever done that before, with Venom?”

Eddie looks at her for a few beats, perhaps deciding if he’s ready to share that kind of information. 

“No, not like that,” he finally admits. “I mean, he’s there when I jack off but. That comes with the deal I guess.” 

Anne slumps against the pillows again. “Huh,” she says. 

Eddie doesn’t say anything more elucidating either, so Dan changes the subject, though only slightly. 

“Forgive me if this is too personal a question,” he begins, and Eddie snorts. 

“Man, you just came on my dick, inside someone else. I think I’m okay with ‘personal’ today.”

“Well. Do you think Anne’s theory was correct? About the lactobacillus?”

Eddie goes quiet and still. Dan has to suppose he’s having a conference with the symbiote in his mind. 

“Well. We had fun, and we liked testing your hypothesis, but we probably burned as much or more energy with everything /else/ as we might have gotten from that.” 

“Damn,” Anne mutters. 

“You need at least three points of data to establish a pattern,” Dan says. “No experiment is ever over after the first try. That’s science.” 

Eddie laughs. Anne raises a fist for the scientific method.


End file.
